


Like Two (beans) In A Pod

by homiten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy looks startled for a second but then smiles, blushing a bit. It kind of makes Jonny feel warm when he realizes that he’s being honest and a little flirty. </p><p>“I’m Jonny,” Jonny says, hand out and patient. The guy tucks his hand in, dry and soft, grip firm. “Patrick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Two (beans) In A Pod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyslasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyslasher/gifts).



> Thank you to larnbean for the beta!
> 
> For shinyslasher -- I hope you like it!

Jonny does a quick scan around the busy room for a seat. He knows that this particular coffee shop has a few rooms, but the main one is packed with what looks like harried students. He checks his watch, based on the time of day, he’s just missed all the pissed off and caffeine deprived lawyers, and is ahead of the mad rush of going-to-be-late commuters. 

He takes his coffee, smiling at Jan behind the counter while she grimaces at him before plastering on a smile for the next customer, and heads up the stairs. The second floor of the coffee shop looks like a homage to everything that hippies puked up in the sixties. Jonny’s not sure, but the squishy chair that he finally decides to plant his ass on might’ve been someone’s couch once upon a time. 

He’s drinking his coffee while checking Facebook on his phone when someone drops heavily beside him. The guy bumps him a little, hissing when the coffee he’s holding spills over the brim of his cup.

“Ah, fuck,” He mutters. He’s sitting so close to Jonny that he’s practically on his lap, and Jonny’s not entirely sure how to get him to scooch over without bodily pushing the guy away. He settles for staring at him until he notices and fucks off a little. 

No such luck. “Sup,” the guy says, and gives Jonny a nod. Jonny blinks slowly. Jonny looks down at his arm where the guy is leaning heavily against him, and back up, dead eyed and serious. The guy cocks his head. 

“Can you please move over,” Johnny asks, sweet as you please and so fucking cool that butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

The guy makes a pretty huge show about shifting over and smirking as Jonny shakes his arm out like it hurts. “You got some personal space issues, buddy?” He shifts, legs brushing against Jonny’s and _god_ , why? This is why he gets his coffee to go, but David says that he needs to stop being a reclusive shut-in and go explore the concrete jungle. 

“I work with computers all day, Davey. If I wanted to talk to people, I’d work in HR.” But they may have had a really embarrassing heart-to-heart and a few tears might’ve been shed, so Jonny promised that he would try. Especially since David may have implied that they were all kind of worried about him and might stage some sort of intervention. Again. 

Jonny hears the little David on his shoulder telling him to nut up and pick up the thread of conversation that this random guy is presenting to him. And Jonny’s not a complete space case, so he just shrugs all nonchalant and says, “I was a shy kid.”

The guy looks startled for a second but then smiles, blushing a bit. It kind of makes Jonny feel warm when he realizes that he’s being honest and a little flirty. 

“I’m Jonny,” Jonny says, hand out and patient. The guy tucks his hand in, dry and soft, grip firm. “Patrick.” 

 

 

_thirteen weeks later_

He checks his watch, hands moving in a stucco rhythm while he waits for Patrick to bring their coffee up to their spot by the second floor. And it’s so weird to be saying “their” spot, but that’s what it is. He and Patrick often try to meet up at the coffee shop, a place that’s neutral and sentimental to them both. 

Jonny’s not one hundred percent sure, but he knows that Patrick enjoys their meetings a lot. He’s really into Patrick, like, into him enough to maybe officially ask him out but he’s not sure if Patrick’s into him like that. Jonny hopes he is. 

But Jonny hasn’t really made a move, hasn’t really sussed out what Patrick’s situation is when it comes to dating. He’s seen Patrick’s old Facebook photos where he’s hanging off of guys at parties and little get togethers. Jonny’s not entirely certain Patrick’s gay, but he’s bi, and that’s more than enough for Jonny.

So far they seem to be going slow, meetups at the coffee shop and introductions to close friends and family notwithstanding. They’ve been to bars and pubs and concerts, but it’s only been as “friends”, and Jonny wants to change that soon. He’s just waiting for someone to make a move and he’s wondering if it’ll have to be him. 

He has moments where just seeing Patrick takes his breath away. Like he can’t even imagine them not being together in some capacity. Sometimes he looks at Patrick and just thinks, “yeah, this is it for me.”

Patrick comes up the stairs, coffee in hand, smile on his face and Jonny just breathes. He’s thankful that he’s already sitting down because-- “Holy shit, Pat” he murmurs. And _oh_ , was that for him this entire time? Because he’s the biggest dumbfuck, just like Davey said when he met up with them a few weeks prior. When he saw Jonny staring stupidly at Patrick’s grinning face telling the stupidest joke.

Okay.

And Jonny would like to think that he has enough self-awareness to manage his own life, his own destiny. He’s the most take-charge-kinda-guy he knows. So when Patrick sits beside him, again, practically in his lap because he has no sense of fucking personal space and boundaries (but they’ve been over this many times and Jonny doesn't really mind), Jonny opens his mouth with the intention of being really cool about things.

“I’m in love with you,” is what he actually says. Patrick blinks slowly and takes a sip of his coffee.

Jonny, dumbfounded, mirrors the action since his entire being is now on autopilot. Little David laughs so hard he falls off Jonny’s shoulder. “Smooth,” he screeches on the way down. 

It’s okay though because Patrick is laughing, and even though it’s at Jonny, it’s alright because he doesn’t look repulsed or awkward or uncomfortable. He actually looks quite ridiculous, but Jonny’s come to terms with his questionable taste. 

“Fuck sakes, Pat. Can you please stop laughing?” He says. Patricks doubled over, tears in his eyes, and people are staring. It’s ok, they’re ok. 

Patrick wipes his eyes. He’s wheezing a bit and his face is flushed slightly. He looks gorgeous, and Jonny is forced to take another mouthful of coffee before he says anything else.

“Yeah, you dumb fuck,” Patrick says, charming as ever. “I know. I’ve known for a while, okay. It’s cool. I’m awesome and aware enough to realize that we’ve been dating this whole time and that you’re emotionally constipated. You’ve been freaking out about how to tell me.” Patrick pauses, has a drink, “And its cool, because I’m in love with you too.”

And Jonny just--jeez. His hands are shaking so much that he has to put his cup down onto the saucer. Watching Patrick look amused and utterly fond and (now he that he understands) so in love with Jonny.

Jonny is so so finished. “That’s good,” he says. “That’s--that’s good.”


End file.
